Manía
by Nocturna4
Summary: No importaba si todo el mundo veía en ellos una relación solamente carnal. Ellos estaban unidos para la eternidad por un lazo de amor pero sobre todo de confidencia.


**Nota de Autora: **He comenzado a tener una leve creencia de que me cargo una maldición. A lo largo de mis fics cada vez que escribo en estos sobre alguna amistad esta debe alejarse de mi vida abruptamente o la aparto necesariamente. Pero me gustaría creer que esta vez no es así. Por lo mismo –la autora se aclara su garganta- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GABY! Mis queridos lectores hoy es el cumpleaños de una chica maravillosa, cumple 20 años, es una gran amiga, compañera y persona. Mientras leía un fic –nota mental, dejar review a la autora de ese fic- vi una similitud entre mi amiga con Rosalie y no, no solo porque ambas babean por Emmett. Bueno, estos días he sido una completa Perséfone y pido disculpas por ello públicamente –lo más público que puede ser un fic-.

**Summary: **No importaba si todo el mundo veía en ellos una relación solamente carnal. Ellos estaban unidos para la eternidad por un lazo de amor pero sobre todo de confidencia.

**Advertencia: **Todos los personajes que se encuentran en esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, este es solo un fic, sin lucro más que el emocional.

**Aclaración: **Lo que se encuentra entre '…' es el diálogo y lo que se encuentra entre "…" y cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**Manías**

Los vampiros no necesitaban moverse, podían quedarse cómodamente estáticos por milenios si así lo deseaban, pero le alegraba que la personalidad, que la mente, superara con creses aquello. La amaba como a nada en el mundo, no necesitaba parecerse a Jasper que perdía la noción de todo cuando miraba a Alice danzar frente a él o Edward que se cegaba al mirar a Bella y su hija, tenía suerte él de no ser humano, porque se olvidaría de respirar o le daría un paro cardiaco; tampoco era necesario ser como Carlisle que obraba como el orgulloso esposo, sintiéndose afortunado de que la más dulce de las Diosas fuera quien tomase su mano.

No, no necesitaba demostrarlo de esa forma para saber que su vínculo era personal, íntimo, pero por sobre todo confidente. Algo casi imposible en una familia como la suya, pero ellos si eran reservados en lo más importante, en quienes eran realmente.

Si, nadie iba a creerlo, en especial de su parte ya que era un bromista, tenía pensamientos ligeros en presencia del resto y su humor era pícaro pero en especial –y no se avergonzaba de ello- sexual ¿Cómo no serlo? Si estaba vivo, si tenía una vida eterna y en especial porque Rosalie era suya, su compañera, su amante y el ángel que le salvó.

Le costó seguir con sus pensamientos, Rosalie estaba con una de sus manías otra vez, pasaba su delicada lengua un par de veces por su labio superior en un gesto de satisfacción casi arrogante. No le estaba costando igualar la pintura en su auto, se rió entre dientes y la rubia cabellera se movió en su dirección a su acostumbrada velocidad vampírica y el precioso rostro de su esposa le sonrió de lado.

"_Si, estamos pensando lo mismo_" se sintió orgulloso, él simplemente se había reído al recordar que había sido su culpa, porque su mano ansiosa había recorrido toda la extensión de sus muslos por pura diversión pero cuando los dejó para liberar el apretado agarre que al parecer sufrían los preciosos pechos de su mujer, ella, que conducía, perdió la concentración y raspó el borde de su convertible rojo contra un poste, hubiese sido un accidente pero sus reflejos le ayudaron a que fuera eso, solo un raspón. Pero para un vampiro eso realmente decía mucho de su persona o mejor dicho, de su estado.

Rosalie posó sus dedos por su escote, refugió sus pensamientos entre sus pechos, era otra de sus tantas manías, solía jugar con la ligera curva de sus pechos bien formados cuando necesitaba estar segura de algo o estuviese evaluando algunas posibilidades, liberó a Emmett de esa tortura de lanzarse sobre ella para besar justo donde sus dedos se hundían, lo hizo volviendo a tocar donde antes había estado el raspón, solo tuvo que caminar un poco más para arrodillarse atrás de ella y verlo todo desde su perspectiva, hasta para su ojo analítico, había agarrado el fallo de estupenda forma, sonrió orgulloso, era una gran virtud de su esposa el ser tan perfeccionista.

'¿Tú que crees?' escuchó su voz, tenía un tono tan adictivo que le encantaba escucharla hablar, en especial cuando se quejaba de algo, ella hasta lo hacía a propósito porque lograba sacarle una sonrisa de ensueño tan infantil y dulce que sí ella estuviese con vida sentiría mariposas en el estómago como una colegiala.

'Esta perfecto, princesa' la tomó de la cintura e hizo que se pegara contra él en esa posición, logrando que ambos, arrodillados, estuviesen uno frente a otro. Sí, como si se confesaran sus más íntimos secretos en ese momento.

'¿No lo dirás para complacerme, no?' le acusó arqueando su ceja perfecta y como siempre, la comisura de su labio subió un poco, sus boca se vio aún más carnosa.

'Claro que no' y ella le creyó, porque él era franco siempre, no se veía en la necesidad de mentirle, siempre lo había sido, desde el inicio, cuando la vio.

Emmett le dio gusto, rodeó su cuerpo a velocidad humana, a ella le gustaban las cosas normales, parecer una pareja normal, por eso la invitaba a cenar aunque no fuesen a comer nada, por eso la llevaba a los clubs a bailar en la "_segunda_" cita aunque sintiera furia interna al ver tantos hombres desearla pero ella lo calmaba con una sonrisa dulce pese a sus bailes sinuosos. También le compraba ropa rosada, tenía buen ojo para saber lo que le gustaba, pese a todo seguía siendo una niña y ese era su color favorita pese a que él no disfrutaba ni un poco de este. Ellos a veces vivían una vida normal y él lo disfrutaba porque tenía tiempo para disfrutarla.

Ella rodeó su fornido cuello, su esposo era realmente corpulento pero no solo eso, sino fuerte, gallardo, como un verdadero guerrero, cuando le decía princesa era por varios motivos pero ninguno le molestaba, porque solo en sus ojos se veía reflejada como algo que nadie más veía. Ella para Emmett era también linda y dulce.

¿Quién podía pensar que ella guardase inocencia atrás de su arrogancia? Mejor dicho, debía admitirlo, la gente tenía una mala imagen de su persona. Porque Rosalie _debía ser_ arrogante y una chica tonta como el chucho ese bromeaba, pero Emmett no se molestaba, porque a ella no le dolía, le hacía sentir viva, experimentaba enojo y se hacía más inventiva en sus _sanas _venganzas. Porque ella no era tonta, era una mujer inteligente pero por sobre todo astuta, sabía lo que tenía y como usarlo, sabía como tratar a las personas pero refería no hacerlo. La gente no veía a la madre que había en ella, tampoco sabían que su peor pesadilla se volvió realidad al convertirse en una vampira, perdió para siempre la posibilidad de ser madre y sabía que eso nunca podría dárselo Emmett, pero también sabía que eso lo hacía sufrir, lo sentía cuando acariciaba su cintura y sus manos subían a sus costados, cuando solo se dedicaba a besar su cuerpo sin otro deseo que memorizarla eternamente con sus labios.

'Te veo especialmente feliz hoy' le dijo acariciando su cabello rubio, ella soltó una pequeña risita y aguardó un poco, respiró tranquila al saber que Edward no estaba por ahí, apoyó su frente contra el cuello de él y suspiró, la conocía, esa era otra de sus manías, significaba que era algo que le hacía feliz egoístamente pero a él eso no le importaba, porque solo le importaba la parte en donde ella era feliz.

'Nessie me dice aun _mamá Rosalie_' él la abrazó con fuerza, adoraba a Bella por eso, su ciego amor por este ángel le hacía amar a la nueva integrante de la familia aunque fuese porque arriesgó su vida pero fue por una buena causa y sí, él también era egoísta, porque le había dado lo que él no podía. Una hija a Rosalie.

'Tienes que agradecerle al destino' le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos. La gente nunca creería que Emmett era un hombre serio también, podía tener pensamientos ligeros con la familia, porque guardaba toda su concentración, todo su ser para esos momentos en que se encontraban solos. Se rió mentalmente, ni el aburrido de Edward debía conocer esa faceta de él.

'Lo hago desde el día en que supe que Bella estaba embarazada y más cuando la pequeña nació' le contestó ella con cierta extrañeza de que él no se hubiese dado cuenta que hasta había retomado la devoción de que existía un Dios benevolente en algún lugar. Pero su esposo negó suavemente y ella volvió a enmarcar su ceja pero ligeramente, como pocas veces, estaba confundida.

'Tienes que estar agradecida con el destino porque te hizo la madre más maravillosa y te dio la hija más hermosa' ella separó sus labios ligeramente y se apretó a él.

Ella lloraba y él solo la abrazó, sin lágrimas no significaba que no fuese un llanto, porque ya habían hablado de ello una vez, medio en broma, medio en serio, Nessie parecía hija de ellos fácilmente, tan bella como Rosalie, con el cabello similar al de Emmett cuando era niño -luego se fue oscureciendo-, cuando la pequeña reía lo hacía con la misma fuerza que su "_Papá Oso_" como llamaba a Emmett desde que vio las películas de _El Libro de la Selva_, obviamente que la pequeña amaba a sus padres y a todos los miembros de la familia, pero por el momento Rosalie y Emmett tenían cierto privilegio entre tíos y abuelos ya que de una u otra forma eran llamados _mamá _y _papá_. A Emmett le conmovía pero se desbordaba de alegría al ver a su preciado ángel reír y ser completamente feliz.

Rosalie no dijo nada, no era necesario, solo se separó de su pecho y le sonrió agradecida por sus palabras, por fin eran completamente felices, porque a su preciosa rubia no le dolía que no fuese ella la madre biológica ni a él le preocupaba que no hubiese sido él quien le diera el último escalón de su completa felicidad. Simplemente lo eran y se sentía feliz.

Ella hizo que se sentara y se puso a horcadas sobre él, solo sonrió, ella era una mujer dominante, le lamió los labios y sintió el gusto de la ponzoña que ella acumulaba en su boca, la besó para sentir ese fuego también, bebió gustoso ese tormento y ella suspiró entre sus labios.

'No se como lo logras, pero siempre me haces más feliz' le escuchó decir entre sus labios mientras apretaba su perfecto cuerpo contra el suyo, la oprimió contra él, siempre a velocidad humana, porque tenían tiempo y ella se regocijaba en torturarlo, porque siempre, al final, ella terminaba dominada, bajo él, agitada y pidiendo más. Aquello era la gloria, porque nadie sabía que Rosalie podía ser dominada o que se volvía una dócil gatita con solo lamer su cuello, aunque claro, solo él podía hacer eso.

Ambos sintieron un dulce aroma y se separaron, seguido esto del correr ligero en la sala y una risita infantil, ambos se miraron y se les escapó una pequeña sonrisa, Rosalie se acomodó el cabello, aunque no fuese necesario y ambos se levantaron, adoraba esa manía de ella.

'¡Aquí estamos!' gritó y los pasitos se detuvieron antes de correr en su dirección, Emmett también se levantó cuando vio a su pequeña sobrina parada frente a ellos fuera del garaje y correr a los brazos extendidos de Rosalie. Emmett se sintió el hombre más dichoso de la tierra al verlas a las dos juntas, claro que solo se rió, porque no necesitaba demostrarlo para que ambas supieran que era feliz.

'Mira que con esos saltitos te pareces a la duende de tu tía' bromeó y la pequeña le sacó la lengua abrazando más a su tía, para ese entonces seguía teniendo una apariencia juvenil de solo cinco años.

'¿Quieres ir por helado, Nessie?' le ofreció Rosalie a lo cual ella asintió fuerte, como la pequeña mimada que era, pero eso a Emmett no le importaba, porque las dos eran mimadas y él las consentía en todos sus caprichos.

Y como siempre él condujo para que Rosalie tuviese sobre su regazo a la pequeña, mientras lo hacía solo le dirigió una profunda mirada a su esposa y sonrió de costado. Ese día era perfecto, le pediría que se vuelvan a casar pero que esta vez no se fuesen lejos para su luna de miel, sabía que a ella le encantaría tener a Nessie cargando su velo o repartiendo las flores, tal vez cargando anillos o buscara alguna tradición peculiar que enalteciera la belleza de la niña ¿Y él? Solo la abrazaría para hacerle el amor con tiempo y sin prisa, para que supiera que la amaba aunque para el resto solo fuese algo físico lo suyo.

**Fin**

**

* * *

  
**

**Nota de Autora: **FELIZ DÍA GABY –respira hondo otra vez- genial, por estar hablando contigo por teléfono terminé tu regalo un día después de tu cumpleaños (Para referencias de los lectores, mi amiga cumple el 21 de noviembre, por si quieren darle buenas vibras)

¡Bueno gente bella! ¿Opiniones?

**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y comienza con "Review"**

**¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!**

**Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


End file.
